The present invention relates generally to presentation computer software application and, more specifically, to a system for associating data input by a user with at least one page of a file generated by an application to allow selection of one or more pages of the application associated with a selected navigation category.
Many different types of presentations may be made for numerous reasons including business, educational, entertainment, personal, and general communication among others. Presentation computer software applications comprise software programs designed for displaying information, typically in the form of a slide show. Presentation programs are used to either supplement or replace the use of various older visual aid technology such as chalkboards, handouts, flip charts, photographic slides, and overhead transparencies, among other known visual aid technologies.
Presentation software programs often comprise three major functional areas such as: a text editor that allows text to be inserted and formatted; a graphics editor for inserting and manipulating graphic files; and a slide-show system to display content. Text, graphics, and other objects comprise the content that is displayed on individual pages of the presentation software programs, known as “slides.” The presentation can be printed, displayed live on a computer, or navigated through at the command of an entity presenting the slide-show system, such as a presenter. For larger audiences the computer display is often projected using a video projector. Slides can also form the basis of webcasts.
Presentation programs are designed to facilitate both presenters and their audiences. The presentation program may be helpful to a presenter, by providing the presenter visual clues to their ideas and information, and may also facilitate the understanding of the information the presenter is trying to convey, by providing audience members with visual information which complements the presenter's lecture.
As can be appreciated, presentations can become somewhat lengthy, due to presenting a substantial amount of information or conveying complex and/or detailed information. A slide-show conveying complex or detailed information can consume up to several hundred slides, or more. Additionally, presentations are often presented to audiences under known constraints. For example, time allotted for a presentation is frequently the most important constraint for the slide-show presentation. As can be appreciated, a system that provides relatively quick navigation and identification of slides in a presentation program would be advantageous.